compliciter
by Seme
Summary: Kakashi arivera t'il à garder son élève près de lui?
1. Chapter 1

_**Complicité Corp dénudés**_

_**chapitre 1**_

**Loan prenais sa douche , elle n'avait pas cours ce matin . Tand mieu , elle pourait profiter de Kakashi quand il rentrera de ses cours . Loan est une jeune fille de 17 ans. Des cheveux noir comme l'ébène , des yeux bleu-vert .Elle est assez grande un mètre soixante , même si pour elle c'est la taille d'une raze-motte. Loan est douce et gentil , mais elle cache bien sont caractère , sauvage et violante quand il le faut.**

**La porte claque, et Kakashi jette sa veste noir sur le futon .Loan tourne la tête , Et vois son cher ninja sombré sur le canapé.**

**-Rude journé! dit elle en se rinçant.**

**Kakashi toujour les yeux mi-clos , sourie du coin de la lèvre!**

**-Oui! rude journé!"elle prend sa douche?" ouvrant les yeux il se levis,entra dans la salle de bain et s'appuya au mur. Il ne lui falut pas attendre lomtemp avant de sentir contre son torse , sa boule de nerf ! **

**-Kakaaaaaaashiiiiiii! lui cria t-elle. Tu m'a manquer , c'était vide ce matin sans toi! Avec des yeux ange en pleur , elle le regarda .**

**-Ah! Non arrête , ne fais pas ses yeux là! Il plaqua sa main gauche sur les yeux de Loan.**

**Loan sourie, elle enleva la main qui cacher son regard ocean. Kakashi grimaça en sachant ce qu'il aller dire , ce qui serais peut être une erreur.**

**-Iruka est venu me voir. Elle fronças les sourcils , cela n'avance rien de bon pensa t-elle.**

**-Que voulais t'il? je paris qu'il c'est plein encore? Il t'as demander ou j'était? Loan s'énervi . Meuh, mais il m'énerve celui la ! J'ai le droit de vivre merde!**

**-AAAHhhh! ahh ! Ca c'est tout toi. Kakashi pris Loan par la taille et la souleva, elle lui entoura le cou avec ses bras , tandis qu'il lui pris ses jambes pour les enlacé contre sa taille .Elle pousa la porte de la salle de bain. Il se dirigèrent vers la canapé. **

**-Kakashi? **

**-Oui?il l'alonga et lui caressa le visage.**

**-TU! Maintenant? Ici ? Comme çà! MERDE LA PORTE ET PAS FERMER ! Loan couru comme une furie vers la porte , elle marcha sur sa baguette chinoise , tombis en avant les main en l'air , Elle frola la poignet de la porte et s'écrasie au sol , La porte sous la masse d'air se fermis , avec un grand "PLANNNNNN!" . un peu plus loin Kakashi s'était écrasé la tête sur le canapé et juste au desus la serviette qui avec la vitesse n'avez pas suivi.**

**-LOAnnnnn! soupira kakashi. Loan ne répondi pas . Elle était alongé sur le sol inconciente. Kakashi se raprocha et la pris dans ses bras en la recouvrant de sa serviette."Tu est incroyable!" Il souri , il traversa le salon , entris dans la chambre, posa Loan sur le lit la recouvrant des couverture en enlevant doucemen la serviette. "Tu a du te coner la tête dors un peu , je te rejoindrais après." Il ne fesait que penssé , penssé et encore penssé , il ne lui parler pas a haute voix .il ne la reiveillera pas non plus , Son seul objectif, la gardé près de lui. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Complicité Corp dénudés**_

**Kakashi l'avait alongué sur le lit et il était parti prendre une douche. Il s'en douter, se n'était pas le moment et le bon endroit. Comment pouvez t'il lui faire sa? il n'en savait rien , il avait juste envie d'elle. Depuis leur rencontre il y avait penssé mais ne lui avait pas dit. Kakashi ouvrir le robinet et laissa l'eau mouiller son corp entier , l'eau chaude lui fit un bn fou. Esseyant de faire disparaitre ses penssé sensuel , il repenssa à son premier jour ou il la vit.**

**-Elle était si belle... et si sauvage!Il a fallut que j'en tombe amoureux! bon sans!**

**Une demi-heure après , Loan ouvrit les yeux. **

**-...kakashi? murmura t-elle.**

**Elle ne le vit pas à ces côté, "Où est-il?" elle se tourna. Personne. Alors elle se leva pris le drap et l'entoura autour de son corp. Loan marcha vers la sale de bain elle y avait oublier ses affaires. Quand elle mit la main sur la portière elle fut surprise d'entendre de l'eau couler.**

**-"Aurais-je oublier de fermé l'eau ? Ou ? " Elle sourie est entra.**

**Kakashi ne l'entendis pas car de l'eau coulait sur ses oreilles. **

**-"hummm! très jolie vue!" Loan ne pouvais s'empécher de le regardé, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir son fantasme sur patte nu sous une douche. Elle toussa , pour montrait sa présence. Kakashi sourit , la précense de Loan ne le géné pas tand que sa.**

**-Tu as une belle vue? **

**-Pas si mal! dit moi! c'est potable tous ça?**

**-Hum sa se mange pas mais sa peut servir à beaucoup de chose.**

**-Ah oué? comme quoi? Loan leva un sourcil, Elle passa une de ses main sur le dos de Kakashi et l'autre sur son torse en suivant les marques des ses muscle.**

**-C'est une proposition? Loan ne répondit pas à Kakashi,elle enleva juste ses mains.Kakashi leva sa main droite et caressa la joue de Loan.**

**-Eehh! tu pourais t'éssuiller d'abord! Kakashi éssuilla sa main sur le drap que porté la jeune fille, au niveau de sa poitrine.**

**-Sa ira là? **

**-Hum juste la main alors!Kakashi recommenca son action d'auparavent, mais cette fois si il lui éfleura la joue , passa sa main dérrière ses cheveux, lui pris doucement la nuque et avanca d'un coup vif les lèvres de Loan près des siennes, pour l'embrassé. Elle fut surprise est ne réagis pas, il lui lécha la lèvre supérieure, et l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**-Je ne t'avais pas embrassé depuis que je suis rentré, il faut bien que je commence.**

**-Hum. **

**Alors elle se laissa faire , le corp nu de Kakashi sous ses yeux , elle le regarda de bas en haut puis ferma les yeux. Il lui lécha le cou, puis les lèvres, lui embrassa le front et lui caressa la joue. Kakashi sorti de la douche, Loan comenca a sortir de la salle de bain .**

**-Loan? **

**-Je t'attend au lit ! **

**-Ok.**


End file.
